Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Origin
by Edge of Oblivion
Summary: The Great War: a battle that was said to have occurred thousands of years ago and placed four Pokemon types into extinction. The cause? No one knows. Now the land is once again peaceful, but dark forces are rising, set on launching the world into another civil war unless someone can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The Apocalyptic War_

* * *

"Long ago, Pokemon lived in harmony with each other. The world was a peaceful, beautiful place where balance was kept by the four main elements: Fire, Water, Ground and Flying. Each element received a part of the land that was theirs to rule.

However, that all changed one fateful day. Water and Fire became sworn enemies, while the same was true for Ground and Flying. Water and Flying allied themselves against Fire and Ground and they clashed in a destructive battle that tore apart the world. Lesser elements such as Grass, Electric, Steel, Rock, Dark and many others were caught in the middle and suffered many tragedies. However, no losses were greater than those of the four colossal over-powered elements who fought and killed each other to extinction.

The world was an apocalyptic wasteland, full of fear and pain. Corpses of Pokemon littered the blood-stained ground. Without the major elements who had ruled them for so long, the survivors did not know how to recover from this civil war. Families of Pokemon grieved for lost loved ones, while others perished even after the war. This confusion and chaos continued for several weeks before the gods finally took pity on them.

Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus appeared before the wreckage and lost Pokemon. They each offered up their power in the form of orbs to help restore the world. Palkia gave the Lustrous Orb, containing the powers of Space. Dialga offered the Adamant Orb, which held the power of Time. Finally, Arceus gave the Origin Orb, containing all the powers of Life and the world. Together, the legendaries known as gods restored the broken world to its former glory. No longer would this place be ruled by a select few. From now on, all Pokemon would be equal and live as equals, and that is the way it is today.

Although this legend happened thousands of years ago, it is believed to be entirely true. Explorers have dedicated their life to searching for the ruins of the castles of the major elements, as well as the sacred orbs. And yet, to this day, the cause of this epic battle was never revealed, and may never be."

The Pikachu, Hikari, closed up the old book of legends he had read so many times. The legend of the Great War that supposedly happened thousands of years ago had always intrigued him. He knew of the beliefs and solid evidence that proved it was in fact a historic event, and he was fascinated by it. He wanted so badly to be an explorer, out there searching for more evidence. It was his dream, the only thing he wanted. Too bad his disease shortened his fragile life drastically, and he was predicted to only have two years left before his time was up.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_A Burning Call For Salvation_

Hikari sighed as he trudged through Amber Town aimlessly.

His condition, recently named "Pokerus", has never been heard of, so no herbalist knows how to treat the fatal disease. As a result, most of his uneventful days were spent taking walks through the town and on the beach. Since not much is known about Pokerus, he is forbidden from engaging in strenuous activities for the fear that they will worsen the disease. Hikari didn't care about that though; he just wanted to get out of his small town and explore the region.

He strolled to the beach and plopped down on the sand by the water, warmed by the sun's rays.

He stared down at his reflection as the water lapped around him. His chubby yellow face was distorted by the ripples in the waves, and the glare of the harsh sunlight forced him to squint.

Hikari began lazily drawing circles in the sand with a finger, and gazed out at the three islands in the distance that made up the Hullanta Region.

Each island was dedicated to one of the four extinct elements, hence their names.** Hikari lived on Seraphine Island, the island of Fire. Across from him was Avanmora Island, the island of Water. To his right was Gaia Island, the island of Ground, and to his left was Aria Island, the island of Air.

Hikari sighed from boredom. "When will anything change?" he muttered almost bitterly. "Is this all I'm going to do with my life? I want to explore and make a difference in the world, not sit here wasting my life away because of some disease."

Hikari narrowed his eyes as he watched the sun slowly start to sink below the horizon, bathing the sky in brilliant red, pink and orange hues.

"What's the point in prolonging my life if I don't do anything with it?"

With that, Hikari stood and began the short journey back to his home, ready to turn in for the night.

* * *

**Hikari opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, cold hallway. **

**The walls were a deep, deep purple and adorned with ebony spirals. The floor was smooth black marble, and Hikari felt the chill from the floor and room seeping through his entire body. **

**He felt empty, as if the strange room was draining him of all his life and emotions. **

**Hikari tried to peer down the hallway to see what was at the end, but it seemed to stretch on and on into infinite blackness. **

**_Where am I_? Hikari wondered. _How did I get here? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed..._ **

**Hikari took a few tentative steps forward and began walking down the hall. The hall grew colder and darker as he went along until Hikari was shivering from the cold and something akin to fear. **

**Finally, stairs appeared at the end, leading up to a solid black door. Hikari slowly made his way up and gently pushed open the door. A larger room much like the hallway greeted him. The only difference was the torches mounted on the walls and the blood red carpet leading to a platform. **

**Hikari could see a Pokemon standing near the platform, but couldn't quite make out which one it was. **

**The mystery Pokemon began to speak, its voice a low growl. **

**"And what of your vessel, My Lord? Is he ready?" **

**"Yes." ****A different voice boomed out the answer, and Hikari finally saw the massive shadow standing on the platform. ****Red eyes pierced the darkness and the red tips of vast wings could be seen faintly by the torchlight.**

**"He will suffice. When the time comes, I will be able to take control of his mind."**

** Hikari trembled from an unknown fear as he felt something stir within him while listening to the malicious voice. **

**The shadow shifted, and the floor shook with its massive weight. **

**"It's beginning. The Four will be here soon, and everything will be in place. The shrine will burn tonight with the fire of peace and salvation, only to be smothered by chaos and death." **

**Suddenly the glowing red eyes locked onto Hikari, and he felt himself falling backwards into the abyss...**

* * *

Hikari jolted awake, his heart pounding against his chest.

_What the hell was that?_ he thought as he frantically looked at his surroundings.

He was back in his home, the moonlight shining through the small window. As he calmed his racing heart, Hikari came to the conclusion that it was only a dream and nothing more.

_It had to have been...but it felt so real. And why did those unnerving red eyes look directly at me like they could see through my soul..._

Unable to settle down, Hikari left his home and began trekking through the silent streets, unable to shake off the weird dream.

As he turned down one alley, he noticed a faint orange glow coming from the direction of the Fire Shrine. Wondering what it was, Hikari headed to the shrine, faster and faster until he was running as his nose picked up a trace of smoke from a fire.

He hurtled up the many stone steps until he reached the entrance and stopped short, his breath catching in his throat. Tendrils of fire licked at the walls and spread across the floor, giving off a scorching heat that was almost smothering.

But the fire was not the only abnormality. The shadow's words from his dream echoed throughout Hikari's head as he gazed upon the figure lying in the middle of the shrine: Flareon, a fire type Pokemon. A Pokemon that was supposed to be extinct along with the rest of its type. And yet, here it was, a bright fire crackling across its fur.

_The shrine will burn tonight with the fire of peace and salvation..._

* * *

**Hi! So this is the first chapter for the first story that I'll be writing. Please leave me a review and tell me if you enjoyed it or if you didn't. It would make me really happy to get some feedback. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it!**

****I actually did a little research for this and I found that seraphine means burning flame, avanmora means from the great river, gaia means mother of earth, aria means air and hullanta means the universe. So that's where those names came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Serenity_

* * *

Hikari stared at the Flareon lying at his feet, shock and surprise evident on his face, as the fire continued to burn around them. How can there be a Flareon here when Fire type Pokemon are extinct? What's going on...

Hikari snapped out of his thoughts when an ember crackled from the fire and fell on his arm. Hikari hissed in pain as he shook his arm, trying to dispel the sharp burning pain.

He spun around and scampered down the steps leading up to shrine, headed for the well that was just a few feet away. Hikari grabbed a bucket full of water and brought it back up the steps where he hurriedly dumped it onto a patch of fire.

The scorching flames made it difficult to breathe and Hikari felt a slight cough starting in his chest from the smoke, but he grit his teeth and continued the laborious work.

* * *

An hour later, the fire was completely put out. Hikari finally let the bucket fall to the floor and slumped against the wooden wall that was now free of flames. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to drop where he stood and sleep, but he still had to tend to the Flareon.

His throat itched and he let out a tired cough before getting up and trudging over to the unconscious Pokemon.

After getting a good look at the Flareon, Hikari could tell that she was female. Her body was covered with reddish-orange fur, a slightly darker color than the flames that had plagued the shrine just moments before. However, her bushy tail, fluffy collar and the flame shaped tuft of fur at the top of her head were yellow. Her long, pointed red ears stuck out from her head.

Guessing that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Hikari opted to stay at the shrine for the rest of the night since he couldn't possibly carry her back to his home in this weakened state.

Hikari wanted to stay awake to watch over the Flareon, but his body won over his mind as he felt the ever growing urge to close his eyes.

Finally, praying he wouldn't have another weird dream, Hikari let sleep claim him in its warm embrace.

* * *

Hikari felt himself pulled from his deep sleep as his mind decided it was time for him to wake up. He let out a small sigh and, keeping his eyes closed, stretched out his body. A lazy yawn escaped his mouth and he cracked one eye open. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.

Hikari recognized the old wooden walls of the shrine. Sleepy confusion washed over him as he couldn't remember what he was doing there, but then the events that happened the previous night came back to him and he quickly looked over at the Flareon.

She appeared to still be asleep, and Hikari began to get a little nervous. Why wasn't she waking up? She was still alive, right?

Fearing the worst, Hikari slowly lowered his head to her chest, trying to detect a heartbeat.

Suddenly, the Flareon's eyes snapped open and Hikari let out a startled yelp as she quickly scampered away from him, huddling in a corner.

Hikari calmed himself before opening his mouth. "So you're awake, huh? How are you feeling?"

The Flareon tilted her head to the side slightly and slowly slunk out of the corner. Despite her earlier skittish action, Hikari was surprised to see that she was actually quite calm.

Her eyes gazed into his, and he was a little unnerved by her unwavering stare. Her eyes were mostly black, but hints of deep forest green could be seen when the light hit them at just the right angle. Hikari blinked twice rapidly to break the stare.

The Flareon was silent before replying. "Where am I?" Her voice was soft, but strong. "What's going on?" Suddenly, the blank look on her face morphed into an expression of shock and surprise as realization hit her. "You're a talking Pikachu," she stated bluntly. "Why are you talking and why can I understand you?"

At this point, Hikari was really perplexed by this strange Pokemon. "Um, yes I'm a Pikachu. The real question is, why are you a Flareon? Fire type Pokemon are extinct."

"A-a Flareon?! But a Flareon is a Pokemon!"

"Yes, it is, and you obviously are one. What's the problem?" Hikari asked slowly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"B-but I'm a human!" The Flareon exclaimed.

Hikari was completely dumbfounded and he gaped at her. "A human? No, you look like a completely normal Flareon to me. You must have hit your head pretty badly when you passed out in here. I should get you some help."

"No, you don't understand!" The Flareon cried. "I don't need help. I'm a human."

"Just look at yourself!" Hikari pleaded, feeling exasperated. "As far as I know, humans don't have paws, fur, or a tail."

The Flareon quickly looked down at her paws and turned her head to peer at her tail. "It's true. I've been turned into a Flareon," she whispered in awe. "But I know I was a human..."

Hikari tilted his head in confusion. "Is it even possible for a human to be turned into a Pokemon? What happened before you woke up here?"

The Flareon winced and raised one paw to her head, clutching at it as if she had a splitting headache. "I don't remember...I can't remember anything from before this. Except-" she hesitated slightly, questioning her memory.

"Except what?" Hikari prodded gently.

"A white hallway that seemed to stretch on forever, with golden spirals all across the walls and a tile floor." She finished.

Hikari's widened as he remembered the hallway and mysterious Pokemon from his dream. The hallway Flareon described sounded just like it, except for the difference in color. Deciding not to say anything to avoid adding unnecessary confusion, Hikari decided to ask her if she had a name.

"My name?" The Flareon repeated. "I think it's...Serenity."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Hikari."

Serenity gave him a small smile before reverting back to her original emotionless look. Hikari noticed that she seemed a lot more placid now that the confusion had died down.

"So where exactly am I?" Serenity asked again.

"You're on Seraphine Island in the Hullanta Region," he replied. "We're in Amber Town right now. Come on, I'll show you around!"

* * *

Serenity followed the excited Hikari down the stone steps. The Shrine was built on top of a platform raised slightly above the rest of the town. Looking around, she could see that Amber Town was actually quite small, and that the shrine was in the middle of it. Serenity could see the ocean sparkling faintly in the dim light off to her left.

Turning her head to the front again, she thought about her current situation. She wasn't quite sure what she should from now on. She knew that there had to be some reason she was turned into a Pokemon, and she was determined to find out what it was. There was also her missing memory. Would she ever be able to get the pieces of her memory back? Serenity narrowed her eyes at the ground as she padded along. The white hallway is important, that much she knew, but for what reason? What was at the end? And why did she feel like it had something to do with her lost memories.

Hikari yelled for her to hurry up, and she realized that she had fallen far behind. She began trotting down the rest of the stairs to where Hikari was at the bottom. The two continued to walk away front the shrine.

"Hikari," she began to ask. "What did you mean when you said Fire type Pokemon are extinct?"

Hikari looked surprised. "You mean you don't know about that?" he asked bewildered. Serenity opened her mouth to say that no, she didn't, but Hikari beat her to it.

"No, of course you don't, not when you don't have your memory. Thousands of years ago, there was a huge war between Fire, Water, Ground and Flying type Pokemon. Those four Pokemon types went extinct during the battle, so no one has seen one since. That's why I was so surprised when you showed up."

As she was listening to Hikari's explanation, Serenity felt another headache coming on. Her eye twitched as the pain got worse and worse, making her feel dizzy and nauseous. She felt that there was something familiar about Hikari's words, but she couldn't figure out what.

Unaware of Serenity's growing discomfort, Hikari continued to talk. "Although the world back then was ruled by those four types, now there are no official rulers that govern over all the Pokemon. Each island just has one main town, the Capitol, that just makes sure that everything on the island is running smoothly. The Captitols are where you would go if you had just come to the island and needed to find a town to live in. There are also Chief Pokemon for each village that report anything out of the ordinary or troublesome. Other than that, all the Pokemon are free to do whatever they like, as long as it doesn't disturb the peace, of course."

As Hikari paused for breath, the pain became to much for Serenity to bear and she stopped walking, her head drooping to the ground as she placed a paw on it. "Serenity, are you okay?" Hikari asked, concerned after realizing she had stopped.

"I'm fine," Serenity muttered through clenched teeth. "Just a headache." The pain had already started to die away, and she straightened up, holding her head high. "See? It's already fading."

Hikari didn't seem to be convinced, but he shrugged. "Okay if you're sure."

The two resumed their steady pace and soon exited the gate leading to the shrine.

Hikari looked thoughtfully at Serenity. "We probably shouldn't let you be seen by anyone else yet, but we have a good hour or so before the other Pokemon wake up, so I can show you the town."

* * *

Amber Town was very sandy due to the fact that it was on a beach. Hills of sand piled up, creating layers for houses to be built on. The houses were little stone huts with rectangular bases and circular roofs. The two passed an small empty marketplace that had many stalls. There were many shops to buy food and all different types of items, and a place to store them. Just past the market was a bank and a clinic. Aside from the buildings and paved roads, Amber Town was mostly sand.

As they reached Hikari's hut, he looked over at Serenity and shrugged. "It's not much, and I honestly don't like it very much, but it is my hometown."

Serenity shrugged as well. "It's not great, but it's not horrible."

Hikari chuckled at her response as they entered his hut. "I guess we need to figure out what to do about you now."

Serenity shook her head. "You don't need to get involved with this. I don't want to cause any trouble for you.

"No way." Hikari stated firmly. "I can't just leave you in a strange place by yourself, so I'm going to help you. Besides, I have something I want to ask you..."

Serenity tilted her head questioningly. "What is it?"

Hikari took a deep breath. "Will you form an exploration team with me?"

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm always open to suggestions on how to make my writing better, so please let me know if you have any. Thanks for reading!


End file.
